


The Armor of Mars

by CK3



Category: Fatal Fury, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK3/pseuds/CK3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily was a researcher and was studying an armor of great magical power, the armor of Mars which would make any living mortal into a God of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Armor of Mars

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Harry Potter and Fatal Fury belong to their respective creators. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass and to cook the rat that is Pettigrew..

'The Armor is Complete' Lily Potter thought to herself.

Just as the bright green light struck her in the back Lily Potter finished placing the last piece, the helm of Mars on her infant son's head. It had taken them months to find all six pieces of this armor. The Armor of Gaudeamus, that belonged to a powerful ruler from ancient Rhodes who kept even Alexander the Great at bay for several years.

Legend had it that he stole the armor from the sleeping god Mars, the God of war, and when he put it on he became a god himself. When Alexander's commanders finally saw the power for what it was they had it split apart into six pieces and spread all over the empire in the hopes that it would never be seen again. The breastplate on the isle of Rhodes, the right forearm in Germany, the left forearm on the isle of Crete, the right leg in China, the left leg in Iraq, and the helm at the bottom of the red sea.

Each new piece made Harry stronger. They tested his M.Q., or Magical Quotient, with each new piece and it cumulatively went up ten times from the level the last piece brought him to. His M.Q. at birth had been one hundred and ten, unheard of as far as wizards went, and now it was multiplied by ten to the sixth power. The moment the golden helm was put in place it followed the path of the others and fused itself into Harry's body just as a burning red power began taking over Harry's small form.

Reddish white lightning flashed in the sky as the wailing and terrified baby felt power rushing through its veins. Pure uncontrolled power ran over the body of the infant as it wailed and screamed. The pieces of the armor fusing even more into his body and melding together until most of his body was covered in thin, skin-like metallic armor that covered him from head to toe. The blank, unseeing eyes of Lily Potter bore witness to the second birth of her son, the birth of the new god of war.

Author's Note: This is a start to an idea for a crossover story between Harry Potter and Fatal Fury. If anyone wants to take it over please review and tell me or PM directly me about it.


End file.
